We'll Get Through This Together
by Clairisant2000
Summary: This is the story of how AJ becomes the father to his grandchild. The companion to my Mama Mac story.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: We'll Get Through This Together

AUTHOR: Clairisant and Brenda

CLASSIFICATION: AJ

FEEDBACK: Always welcome.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is an addendum to Mama Mac. Our beta reader asked us to tell the story of how AJ came to have his grandson.

CREDITS: A special thanks to our beta reader Qupeydoll.

Friday, February 25, 2005

1915 EST

Capodichino Airport

Naples, Italy

Chapter 1

AJ arrived in Italy his emotions still on hold; this was something that he had learned long ago how to do. He had been trained that giving in to his emotions on the battlefield could get him killed and it had served him well on a few occasions in he personal life since then. One of which had also involved his daughter, but on the previous occasion she had only been two years old when her mother had taken her back to Italy with her while he'd been on a mission. AJ had returned to empty quarters and a note.

This time however it was his heart that was empty. His daughter was dead, his only child! She had been gone for nearly two weeks and he had only just found out. AJ replayed the call from his ex-wife, Francesca's mother, over and over again in his mind.

Speaking Italian, he said, "Marcella, I really don't have time to get involved in your latest battle with Francesca."

"_Si, Alberto! You are right you never have the time!" his ex-wife's nearly hysterical voice came across the line. "You won't ever have to take the time again though! All you have to do is to come and claim your son!" she shouted._

"_Marcella, unless Francesca has had a sex change, we have a daughter not a son," he sighed. Maybe she had really lost it this time, he had never heard her this hysterical before._

"_That is what I have been trying to tell you for WEEKS Alberto! Our daughter is DEAD! She died giving birth!"_

_AJ felt the receiver slip from his lifeless hand. His daughter, his beloved Francesca, was dead? How could that have happened? So soon after they had come to know each other again. Wait a minute! Had Marcella said she died giving birth? He hadn't even known she was expecting! _

_Grabbing for the phone again he lifted it to his ear to hear that Marcella was still screaming at him. "Marcella!" his shout got her attention for just a moment at any rate and she was quiet long enough for him to ask, "I was out of the country and just returned, please explain what's happened?!"_

"_Francesca got herself in the family way and since she would never tell anyone who the father of the child was, she was going to raise him alone. But when she knew at the last that she was going to die, she said that she wanted you to have her child and not me! So she listed you as the father! Since you have a different last name than her, the doctors didn't question it! So you have a two week old son here that you need to come and claim, or they will turn him over to the court!"_

_AJ listened to his ex go on with her tirade about his lack of concern for his family as he tried to come to grips with the fact that his daughter was dead. He couldn't even begin to grasp the fact that she had been pregnant, and had a child before she died. _

_It was her shrill demand of, "So are you coming to claim the baby? He doesn't even have a name yet because she said you should name him! I don't know how she could give her baby to you and not to me, but she wouldn't listen to me!"_

"_You were arguing with her even as she was dying?" AJ asked stunned at her lack of sensitivity._

"_She wouldn't listen to reason AJ! How will you be able to take care of this baby?" she demanded._

"_Marcella if it was Francesca's last wish that I raise her son then that is what I will do. I will let you know when I'll be arriving as soon as I can get a flight," he paused and then with a voice that was not his normal take charge, assured voice; a voice that pleaded for reassurance about his daughter's passing; a voice that even reached through to Marcella in her near hysteria, he asked, "Did she suffer?"_

_There was a silence on the other end, as if she were trying to decide if she wanted to answer or not, then she finally said, in a voice that was nearly kind, "No Alberto, she didn't. I'll see you soon," and hung up._

Not only was his only child dead, but she had kept a major secret from him during the last months of her life. Had she thought he wouldn't understand? Or that he would be angry or disapproving? Would he ever know her reasons for keeping her pregnancy a secret?

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The problem was the one person that might be able to give him those answers was Marcella and from her last call to him she sounded like she would be anything but forthcoming about the information he was seeking.

AJ had always dreamed he'd have more children, he dreamed that he would meet a nice woman and they would settle down and have a child or maybe even two, but over the years the dream had started to fade. When Laura had died and then Sidney had chosen her son over him, the dream had been nearly gone. When he met Meredith it was almost nonexistent, but it died completely the day he found out about her infidelity and had broken off their engagement. Now he was a father again!

Whatever had possessed Francesca to list her own father as the father of her child? There had never been a hint of that kind of relationship between the two of them let alone the fact that he hadn't seen her in over a year! Oh they had talked on the phone several times, usually once a week or so, and there had been emails too, but with both of their busy careers and the distance between them they'd just hadn't had time to get together. Would he ever find out her reasons for doing what she did and would he really be able to care for her child…his grandson…son? How was he going to explain that?

His thoughts were brought to an abrupt stop when he pulled his rental car up in front of Marcella's villa. Her second husband's mafia money had paid for a very elegant home. Although Marcella claimed not to have known about his connection to the 'family', AJ believed that she had just been looking the other way deliberately. He knew she was a sharp and smart woman so was sure she had known the truth.

Getting out of the car he walked to the door taking a deep breath before ringing the bell. The maid that answered the door took a look at his uniform and informed him the Madam Paretti was in the drawing room, if he would wait in the foyer she would announce him. Frowning, he nodded, knowing Marcella liked her power plays he refused to let himself get riled this soon in their encounter. He needed information from her and the only way to get it was to beat her at her own game. The maid returned and asked him to follow her.

Marcella greeted him with a condescending nod as she dismissed the maid. Dressed completely in black she still made a fashion statement in designer mourning attire. When the maid had left them alone Marcella turned to him and said, "So, Alberto you have finally come."

"Yes Marcella, finally. Six hours after receiving the news I am here. I am sorry the four hour flight delayed me."

"But you did not answer my calls for two weeks!"

"As I told you I was out of the country. May I sit down so we can talk?"

A nod was her reply and AJ took a seat near the winged back chair she was holding court from. "Marcella can you tell me what happened please? I mean a healthy woman of Francesca's age doesn't just die in childbirth these days! What went wrong?"

"She was bleeding badly and they couldn't stop it, they tried to give her enough blood to keep her alive till they could stop it, but they didn't have enough of her kind there. She has…had your blood and you weren't there! If she had had mine she might still be alive!"

"Marcella how quickly did she…go? Even if I had been in the US it would have taken me time to get here…"

"Si, Alberto, but if you had followed me as you were supposed all those years ago we would have all been together and she would be alive today," Marcella told him.

"So you're saying that a blood transfusion from me would have saved her life?" he questioned.

"I don't know, but your being here would have made a difference."

Knowing that he was going to have to find Francesca's doctor to find out the truth, he decided to let that part of the conversation go for now. "Marcella do you know why she never told me why she was pregnant? We talked often and she had plenty of opportunities to do so."

"She didn't want you to know about her shame."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Her shame! Marcella, it is not that big of a deal these days for an unmarried woman to be having a baby."

"It is if you're a Catholic. The Church would never condone such behavior and they didn't allow the baby to be baptized."

"You tried to have him baptized? Did Francesca want that?"

"He is my grandson and should be in my religion. After all she gave you custody," sneered Marcella.

"From what you said, she gave me more than custody, she declared me his father!"

"That's right Alberto, rub it in. She gave the baby to you when I could have taken care of him myself. He would have all the things he needed."

"Marcella," he said closing his eyes, frustrated with her and trying so hard not to let it show, he continued, "You know very well that I make a good living in the Navy and having had no one to spend it on over the years I have an adequate savings account."

"I have more than enough money to raise ten children!"

"I never doubted that. It was you appearing to doubt my ability to give our grandson the things he needs."

"It wasn't money I doubted, it was your time."

"Well as of fifteen minutes after your call to me I have all the time in the world to devote to him."

"What do you mean Alberto?"

"I called the SECNAV...the Secretary of the Navy, to tender my resignation." Then hearing the baby crying upstairs he asked, "May I go and get him?"

"The nanny will see to him," Marcella said calmly.

'So much for taking care of him yourself Marcella,' he thought, but all he said aloud was, "Would you have her bring him down or may I go up? I'd like to see him."

"I will have her bring him down," she told him as she rang for the maid and when the maid appeared instructed her to have the nanny bring the baby down. Forcing himself not to roll his eyes, AJ waited patiently for Francesca's child to be brought to him.

"You will note that our grandson looks a lot like me, Alberto," smiled Marcella proudly.

"Well since Francesca did, that's not surprising."

A few minutes later the nanny came in the room with the tiny bundle and walked over to Marcella, waving the baby away she said, "No, no, not me, hand _him_ the baby."

Conscious of the ribbons and trident on his jacket, AJ made sure the baby's head rested in his right arm so he wouldn't accidentally be scratched. Looking up at the nanny he smiled and said, "Thank you, has he been a good baby for you?"

"Yes Sir, a very good baby. However he cries a lot at night, I think he misses his mama."

His eyes filling with sadness AJ said, "So do I."

The nanny smiling gently back at him said, "He has your eyes Sir."

Across the room AJ could hear Marcella huff, but decided it was safer to ignore it. Looking down at the child in his arms for the first time he gave a soft sigh as tears filled his eyes.

"You are wrong Maria, the only thing on the baby that looks like my ex-husband is his hairline. You are dismissed now."

"Yes, Madam," she said leaving the room after giving AJ a look that said she knew otherwise.

Looking at Marcella, and trying to change the subject so there would be no argument, AJ asked, "Did Francesca get to see the baby before she...passed away?"

"Yes, HER doctor made me leave the room so Francesca could have sometime alone with him."

"And she didn't tell you what she wanted to name him?" AJ asked.

"No, she never mentioned a name to me. She wanted her precious papa to name her son using an American name since you would raise him there," sneered Marcella.

Looking down at the child in his arms, AJ asked him, "What do you think your name should be little one?" Tickling his belly AJ got a cooing gurgle from the baby.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I suppose you will name him Alberto after yourself? Or rather Albert?" suggested Marcella.

"You remember very little about me, Marcella. I always disliked my own name. That's why everyone close to me calls me AJ."

"Alberto is a perfectly fine strong Italian name.

"But I am not Italian Marcella, and as you said, Francesca wanted him to have an American name."

"I don't know why you would listen to her, you never listened to me. I don't know why she gave the baby to you to be raised in America in the first place."

"If it was her last request that I do this for her, then I think you would want to honor it as I do."

"She wasn't in her right mind when she made that choice, Alberto."

Knowing that he wouldn't get any further, AJ stood and asked, "What have you done with Francesca apartment and business?"

"I have done nothing with it, since she wanted you to handle it for the baby's future."

"I guess I'll need the keys to her apartment if I need to take care of those things."

"I can let you have my set for now but, I will need them back before you leave town. If you need a set than you can talk to her attorney."

Looking at her oddly AJ ask, "Why do you think you'll still need a set of keys once I have taken care of things and closed up her apartment?"

"I don't know how to explain this to you Alberto, but going by and walking into the apartment and getting a whiff of her perfume will make me feel closer to her."

"Once I have taken care of things the landlord will surely rent it out to someone else."

"I don't think I can bear it belonging to anyone but, my baby. I may rent it myself in her memory."

"Marcella, there is no need to do that. If there is something there that you wish to have to remember her by, you have only to let me know and I will have it delivered here to you."

"So sweet of you Alberto, I will come by the apartment tomorrow, and while you are there, I will pick out something."

"Make it in the evening, I'll need to run several errands during the day."

"Very well, are you going to hand me the baby before you leave?"

"Yes, that was my plan, unless you want me to give him to the nanny."

"Of course not, I will take my grandson," snipped Marcella.

Placing the child tenderly in her arms AJ kissed the baby's forehead and said, "Until tomorrow evening, then. I'll see myself out."

"Areverdirci, Alberto."

Waking in Francesca's apartment would have been strange enough if she had been there, but without her the feeling was nearly surreal. Touching and being around her things that she used every day, but would never be there to use again was almost more than he could stand to comprehend. And the hardest thing of all to deal with was when he had gone into her guest room thinking he would sleep there and finding it had been transformed into a nursery.

He had walked around gently touching the things she had bought in preparation for the baby's arrival. Everything had fine layer of dust over it so AJ knew that whatever Marcella was using for the baby it hadn't come from here. How like her to buy everything new rather than come here and collect the things that Francesca already had for her child. AJ knew he would pack most of this up and ship it back to McLean so the baby would have the things his mother had picked out for him.

With those thoughts filling his mind he dressed and went in search of Francesca's doctor. Arriving at his office and giving the nurse his name, AJ was told there wasn't much hope the doctor would see him without an appointment. He was very booked up that day. The nurse, however, was shocked when hearing the name Chegwidden the doctor told her that he would see the man and his other patients would need to be pushed back a bit. The nurse was instructed to bring Mr. Chegwidden into his office.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Getting to his feet to greet AJ with a handshake, the doctor said, "Hello, I'm Dr. Biondi, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Chegwidden. I assume you're here about Francesca Paretti?" 

"Yes, I was hoping that you might tell me what happened exactly, her mother wasn't very helpful."

"Madam Paretti was pretty…umm…upset, but we did all we could for Francesca."

"She told me that if I had been there I could have saved her by giving her a blood transfusion."

The doctor shook his head sadly, and replied, "She was saying the same thing about her ex-husband. But let me…"

"Doctor, I am her ex-husband!" AJ exclaimed interrupting the man.

"What? But I assumed that when the nurse gave me your name that you were Francesca's baby's father!"

"I am Francesca's father."

"You fathered your daughter's child?!" the doctor asked shocked to his core.

"NO!" AJ insisted. "I was told that when she knew she was going to die she listed me as the father so I would be able to take custody easier."

A look of relief and comprehension came over the doctor's face. "I see. I hope that you will forgive my confusion Mr. Chegwidden and accept my condolences at the loss of your daughter. But let me assure you that about the transfusion, unless you had been there on the spot it wouldn't have done any good, and even then you might have only given her a few more minutes. Francesca was bleeding out so quickly that a blood transfusion would not have been much help. Because we couldn't stop the hemorrhaging, there was no way we could save her."

"Her mother told me that you made sure she had some time with the baby and I wanted to thank you for that. Did she ever mention to you if she had selected names for the baby?"

He took a moment to think before telling AJ he couldn't recall Francesca ever mentioning any name.

"Thank you doctor. Do you know if she ever contacted the father?" asked AJ.

"No, but I heard something that might be a help to you in retrospect," replied Biondi.

"What was it?"

"I came back into the room to check on her after leaving her alone with the baby I heard her talking to him. She said, 'If your daddy had been alive he would have been so proud of you. You look just like Roberto, my little one!'," the doctor reported.

"So it would seem she was talking about the baby's father."

"That would be my guess Sir, and since you are not Roberto, I am of the opinion that he might be dead."

"Yes, it would seem so. Well I thank you very much for your time and all you did for my daughter. I'll be in town a few more days settling up her affairs. Could you have the baby's medical records sent to me at her address so I can take them to the States with me?"

"That should be no problem Mr. Chegwidden, however it would be less trouble to take the baby out of the country if he were named."

AJ sat for a moment and thought of what the doctor had heard Francesca say and about all that Bud and Harriett Roberts had come to mean to him, on top of which Marcella had said that Francesca wanted the baby to have an American name. He looked up at the doctor and said, "His name will be Robert Francesco Chegwidden."

Nodding his understanding the doctor stood and shook AJ's hand as he left the office. His appointment with Francesca's lawyer that afternoon went about as he expected it to. AJ had complete control of all of Francesca's possessions and business, and was legally listed as the baby's father. After telling the man the baby's name and having it recorded, AJ left the lawyer's office and went immediately to the design business that Francesca had been so very proud of. Going inside the door he was met by Giovanni, her assistant. "Ah, it is the Papa of my brave Francesca. How do you do Mr. Admiral?"

"Giovanni, please call me AJ, and I've been better."

"Si, I too miss the lovely princess. How is her little one?"

"Robert is doing fine, thank you for asking. How is the business going?"

"Ah, our princess left us with many beautiful designs that will last through the season. We can run the business without her, but we do not know what will happen now that she is gone."

"That is what I would like to talk to you about, can we go to her office?"

Giovanni, led the way to Francesca's office, AJ's heart clenched as he stopped in the doorway, there in front of her large window where the rays of the sun would hit it in the afternoon sat a bassinet ready for her baby so the he could accompany her to work.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Turning his face away and sitting down at her desk AJ gasped once again. This time he was unable to keep tears from forming in his eyes as he looked at the sketches on her drawing table of tiny baby garments. Looking at Giovanni he said, "I know Francesca was pleased with you as her assistant, so I was wondering if you would you consider managing the business the rest of the season? At an increase in your salary of course. And then at the end of the season would you either be interested in purchasing the business or I could return to sell it."

"Mr. Admiral, I don't have the money to buy this business outright, I am only a lowly assistant."

"I know that's not true. Francesca said that your designs were wonderful and she has been using some of them in the line for the past few seasons. But about the business, you could buy it over time out of each season's profits.

Blushing, and fanning his face with his hand, Giovanni said, "I am honored that my lovely princess had such faith in me. I would love to have the business, but only on one condition. I would not change the name."

AJ said, "That would not be fair to you. You should get credit for your work. I can see you leaving the name this season, but using your name from then on out."

"Maybe you would allow me to continue to honor your daughter by calling it Trainello/Paretti Designs?"

"Thank you, Giovanni, that would please me greatly. Would you mind if I took these designs?" AJ asked indicating the baby clothes sketches on the drawing table.

"Please take them, she was talking about starting a children's line some time in the future."

AJ returned to his daughter's apartment late that afternoon after picking up some packing boxes. He went right to the nursery and began packing up all of the baby clothes figuring that Marcella would have no desire to have them. AJ finished his task and labeled the boxes for shipping then went into the kitchen to see what might be for dinner, not knowing if Marcella would arrive expecting to be fed or not. Opening the fridge he found a few things that needed to be thrown out because they were spoiled, but most of the items were fine. He found a lot of fruits and vegetables, eggs, butter, cheese, and yogurt, however, the milk had spoiled. There were fruit juices and a couple bottles of wine. He found no red meat, which caused him to shake his head and sigh, however he found a fish that also needed to be thrown out.

In her cupboards he found a wide selection of pastas, he decided to make a vegetarian pasta dish and grinned thinking Rabb would approve. AJ had just finished eating when Marcella appeared at the door. Walking into the apartment she sniffed the air and said, "It smells wonderful in here Alberto, what are you making for dinner?"

Looking startled AJ told her, "I just finished eating Marcella, there is a little left over if you'd like to finish it."

Sitting down at the table with a huff, that he hadn't waited to have dinner with her she replied, "Si, Alberto, I am hungry."

Bringing a plate of food to the table he was about to sit down when she said, "A glass of wine please, Alberto."

Just as AJ brought Marcella a glass of wine and set it down in front of her, she looked up at him and asked, "I don't suppose you have any bread to go with the meal?"

"No, Marcella, you're lucky to be eating as it is. Just about everything in Francesca's fridge was spoiled."

She turned up her nose and said, "How do you know that this food wasn't spoiled also then?"

"I checked the food and I can assure it was fine," he said. "Did the baby sleep through the night?"

"I guess so, the nanny didn't say anything different."

"Well I'm thinking I'll have everything done here in the next day or two, so I'll be making arrangements for Robert and I to fly home then."

"You have named him Robert?"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Yes, for two reasons, after speaking with her doctor we are of the impression that the baby's father was someone named Roberto and at home Bud and Harriett Roberts are like family to me. He will be named for all of them. His middle name is Francesco after out daughter."

"Robert Francesco Paretti, it is a good Italian even if his first name is American."

"Marcella, his last name is Chegwidden, because Francesca declared him my son."

"I still think it was mean of her not to give me the baby."

"Yes Marcella I can see just how much you are involved in his life."

"What is that suppose to mean Alberto? I arranged for the nanny to care for him."

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant. Now we should get to choosing what you would like to keep."

"You need to give me some time to look around, Alberto."

"I'm sure you've been here many more times than I have Marcella, don't you have some idea of what you might like to have? Anything you don't want I'll donate it to the local base so they can use it if they need housing items".

"You are just going to give our daughter's furniture away?"

"Marcella, neither you nor I need any more furniture, what with your home being full and I mine is as well."

"Still it is our daughter's, Alberto."

"I'll remember our daughter in my heart Marcella, I don't need her furniture to remember her."

"And the baby furniture?"

"I thought I'd send that to one of the local orphanages."

"Aren't you going to keep it?"

"It would be more expensive to ship it than to buy new. And the nursery at my home should already be filled by the time I get there. Bud and Harriett Roberts are taking care of that for me."

"You see! You have others do for the baby too!"

"No, Marcella, I have others helping me to make sure things are ready for when I arrive home with the baby. I will be caring for him myself."

"Just like you did with Francesca?" she sneered.

"When she was a baby I had a wife, and as a SEAL had to go on missions when ordered."

"Si, that is what I meant, you were never around."

"But I'm retired now and have nothing but time to devote to Robert."

"I suppose you will want me to make arrangements with you every time I want to visit him?"

"I'm turning the guest room into the nursery, so you might let me know in advance so I can make arrangements for your stay."

"You do not want me staying at your home?"

"I just assumed you would prefer not to sleep on the couch."

"You would not give up your room for me?"

"Yes, but I remember you don't like as firm a mattress as I do. You would not be very comfortable on mine."

"Si, you could arrange for a suite for me."

"Yes, I guess I could," he said in a tired voice, thinking, 'And that means I'll end up paying for it too.'

"I will take her writing desk then and you can have it delivered when you have the rest of her things taken away! What are you going to do with all of her beautiful clothing?"

"I suppose I could talk with Giovanni about that and see if he has any suggestions."

"I could go through her things for you."

"Of course if there's anything you want Marcella, you should take it."

'That was my intention all along,' she thought.

After she had gone through all of Francesca's clothing and jewelry and packed many things into Francesca's luggage, Marcella took her leave, reminding him to let her know when he planned to pick up the baby to take him away from his beloved grandmother to another country where she would hardly get to see him.

Trying to avoid rolling his eyes at her acting, AJ promised that he would do so and saw her to the door. Mindful of the four-hour time difference, AJ waited to be sure that he wouldn't be catching the Roberts family in the middle of the children's bedtime. When Harriett came on the line he soon realized that he had called in the middle of bath time instead. Or at least he hoped that was the case when after Harriett had said 'hello' she called out in a raised voice, "AJ you know you're not allowed to run through the house dripping wet and naked!"

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chuckling he said into the phone, AJ said, "I usually do dry off first Harriett, but I'll try and remember that for the future!"

"Oh Sir!" she gasped and then realizing what he had heard and what his answer implied she continued, "Oh dear how embarrassing! I didn't mean that you couldn't do that…ummmm…I…oh help!"

"It's alright Harriett. I'm sorry that I seem to have caught you at a bad time. Do you need to go and chase my namesake down?"

"No Sir, Bud managed to head him off when he made for the kitchen, so I'm free to talk now. How are things going there? Is the baby all right? Is he beautiful? What's his name? Why…"

"Harriett…if you'll let me answer a few questions at a time the chances that I'll remember them all is greater…now let me see…things here are as well as can be expected. The baby is fine and yes he's beautiful although I've been told that he has my eyes and hairline so I'm not sure he'll stay that way. As for his name, I've named him Robert Francesco after very dear friends of mine and his mother."

"Oh Sir! That is such an honor, but wouldn't you want to do it the other way around?" she questioned.

"Actually no, for two reasons, his mother wanted him to have an American name since he'll be raised there and I don't think I would want to use her name constantly to be reminded."

"That makes sense. Do you know when you'll be home yet? The nursery is done, but I didn't know if you wanted me to stock it too?"

"Maybe just with those disposable diapers and bottles and such. Francesca had a fully stocked nursery here and I will be bringing those things back with me, but she didn't seem to have diapers or bottles…"

"She might have been planning on having a diaper service and nursing Sir," Harriett offered as way of explanation.

"I didn't think of that, you're probably right. In any case I will need those things for Robert so if you could get them I would be thankful."

AJ divided his time over the next few days between Marcella's home where he spent time getting to know Robert and Francesca's apartment getting things packed up or shipped off. Finally the day came when he was to board the plane home. He most likely wouldn't return to Italy until Robert was old enough to want to know about his birthplace. It would be difficult enough to tell him about why he had no mother and was actually being raised by his grandfather.

His grief still on hold, he picked up the baby from Marcella's and headed to the airport with her complaints still ringing in his ears. Traveling with a baby was a nightmare all its own, and should have been used as a good deterrent to young people about having children too soon! Getting Robert and all of his baby paraphernalia through the loud bustling airport with the baby screaming at the top of his lungs because of the noise and the suppressed feelings he could sense in AJ was as rigorous as any combat training he'd ever received.

Going through customs with a baby was also a new experience for AJ. He'd had to produce Robert's birth certificate at every checkpoint. Finally taking his seat in business class with Robert still screaming, AJ received several angry glances from nearby passengers. Trying to quiet the baby by giving him a bottle that he didn't want, didn't work either. AJ was at a loss as to what to do since he couldn't hold or rock him till after take-off.

A sympathetic flight attendant approached him and gently said, "Sir we've had a few complaints so we're going to give you a free upgrade to first class. We can give you more attention there and help with the baby."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for the disturbance we've caused. It's his first flight and he's not happy about it," AJ told her as he got up and gathered the baby's things.

Settled into their new seats and take-off out of the way, AJ could finally pick Robert up and hold him. The familiar arms of the man who was now his daddy relieved his fears at all the strangeness going on around him and he fell asleep.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Looking down at the innocent baby in his arms, AJ found himself thinking how much Francesca would miss out on. His first words and steps, and then his first days at school…AJ felt the emotions welling up inside of him, but he knew that this was not the time or the place to let those feelings go.

When the flight attendant came by asking him what he wanted to drink he chose coffee instead of the bourbon he was really wanting. Robert was startled awake by the pressure change of the landing and once again began to cry. Throwing him a rueful smile the attendant allowed AJ and the baby to disembark first.

Glad that Francesca had purchased a baby carrier that converted into a car seat. He snapped it into place in the back seat of the Escalade. AJ looked at the result and shook his head; he'd never thought that the Escalade would carry a baby seat.

By the time he pulled into his drive Robert was once again asleep. He wasn't surprised to see Bud and Harriett's van sitting there and the lights on in the house welcoming him home. They came out on the porch when they heard the Escalade pull up. Both of them came over to help him unload and as he knew would happen, Harriett reached into the backseat to be the first one to get a peek at the baby.

"Oh Sir, he IS beautiful!" she exclaimed as she unhooked Robert from his seat. Holding the once again awake baby up and rubbing her nose against his tummy, she said, "Hello Robby, I'm your Auntie Harriett and you are one lucky baby to have AJ Chegwidden as your daddy."

"Harriett!" Bud exclaimed as he turned back to look at her with horror as he was carrying things into the house.

"Oh Sir! I'm so sorry I didn't mean that it was lucky that his mother died! I only meant he was lucky to have you raise him."

"I know what you meant Harriett, and its fine. There's not a mean bone in your body so I knew that you were just welcoming, what did you call him? Robby? home."

"Isn't that what you call him Sir?"

"Actually I only named him two days ago so haven't had much time to come up with any nicknames for him yet. I like Robby though."

Once everything and everyone was in the house, Harriett was eager to show AJ the work they had done on the nursery to see if he approved. He took in the beautiful room at a glance and then bent to kiss her cheek. "Thank you both, it's perfect and I'm sure Robby will love it too."

"You're welcome Sir and now I'm sure both of you are tired so Bud and I will take off, but I wanted to let you know that I made an appointment for Robby with our pediatrician next week. He will need one here and I didn't know if you had thought of that. Of course if you don't like her you can pick your own."

"Harriett, if she's good enough for your children and for you to recommend then I'm sure she's wonderful!"

"Oh she is Sir! Here is her card with the appointment time listed," she said handing it to him as she and Bud headed for the door.

"Thank you again both of you," AJ said as he walked them to their van and then took Robby from Harriett just before she got in.

Bud started the engine, but before putting the van in 'reverse' he turned to look at his wife and asked, "Isn't our pediatrician the 'nice lady that needs a man in her life' that you keep telling me about?"

"Yes Buddy, why?" she gave him an innocent stare.

"You're trying to fix the Admiral up with her, aren't you?"

"Now Buddy, would I do something like that?" she asked blinking at him, trying to suppress her grin.

Bud put the van in gear and backed out of the driveway, shaking his head, he might be naive, but he knew his wife well enough from the years they had been together to know when she was plotting something, and right then he knew that she was plotting something!

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

While Bud and Harriett were having their discussion in the van, AJ had taken Robby into the nursery to put him to bed. Harriett had been right he was more tired than he could ever remember being and the baby was already asleep. Tenderly placing him in his brand new crib and pulling the baby blue blanket up over him, AJ started to turn to leave the room when he stopped dead. There on the edge of the changing table was a 5x7-framed picture. It was the one that had been on his dresser before he left for Italy, he could only assume that Harriett had moved it in here for the baby. It was the last picture he had of Francesca.

Going over to it, he picked it up and held it in his hands, looking back at the baby in the crib he tried to imagine his baby as the mother of this tiny scrap of humanity that he was now in charge of. It was almost impossible. He wondered what she had thought about in those last moments that she got to spend with her child. Did she do what he had the first time he had seen Francesca? Had she counted his fingers and toes? Or had she been to busy just looking at him to do such things. Had she had time to tell him all that she wanted to? Did she talk about his future and what she wanted for him, her hopes and dreams for him? Or had she had the time for that? Had she looked into his eyes and thought that he would grow up without her? What else had she said to him that the doctor hadn't heard?

"Oh Francesca, why did you give him to me? How can I raise a child at my age? Will I be able to give him the life you wanted for him? How will I explain to him why he is with me when I don't even know your reasons for doing what you did?" he asked out loud, but no one heard. AJ sunk into the rocking chair near the window, holding the picture and rocking back and forth his grief finally came home to him. No longer able to hold it at bay it took over and he began to cry. Great racking sobs shook his body and the tears obscured the picture in his hands.

"How could I lose you so soon after you re-entered my life? Almost thirty years without you and then only a few short ones together again, it wasn't enough, my darling daughter. Why did you give me your child? Oh Francesca how will I know the things that you want for him? Did I give him a name you would like for him? Would you have approved? Will you watch over me and guide me through raising him? Let me somehow know what you want done for him?"

Then as if in answer to his prayer, something woke little Robby and he began to fuss. Not hard crying like he was hungry or wet, just quiet whimpers as if he was disturbed by the torment the man in the rocker was going through. AJ heard him as if from far away and slowly began to move. Dragging himself out of the rocker, he placed the picture back on the changing table and then leaned over the crib. Picking up the baby he cuddled him close and then even though the room was lit only by a small table lamp, he held the baby in front of the picture of his mother. "That is your mommy Robby, she was a beautiful and wonderful woman and I loved her with all my heart. I don't know how I am going to get through loosing her," he admitted to the baby.

Robby stopped fussing and his tiny eyes locked on AJ's face. He looked at him without blinking as if trying to communicate with the man who was now his father. AJ looked into the deep brown eyes of the infant and suddenly knew what he was trying to tell him. With a strained half smile, he told Robby, "You're right, we'll get through this together."

THE END

I will start posting the third story in this set in about 10 days when we get back from vacation. Please be on the look out for Precious Gifts.


End file.
